


The Audiences Choice

by Sword766



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword766/pseuds/Sword766
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, so for my first story, I decided to do sort of a prompt/tell tale story. Basically I will ask every chapter 3 different branches which you guys might want. Which ever branch you choose will have positive or negative effects to the characters. I'll set up a comments section here, and choose wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction to the first beginning choices you as the crowd shall take. Choose wisely.

Hey guys so this chapter is just a booster chapter to let you guys into the plot and let you decide so enjoy.

In the cloudless night, movement could be seen inside the strawberry field. Some distance away, a dog could be heard, howling into the night.

The small lamp inside the Hades cabin turned on as a knock was heard on the door.

"Its fucking 12pm at night, you better have a good reason or there will be one less person in camp." Nico yelled at the door

Slowly the door knob twisted and inside came the shadowy figure of the boy he loves yet annoys the shit out of him.

"Why are you here Solace?" Nico asked roughly

A small answer replied "I came to check on you."

"Yeah, your really good at that" mumbled Nico

Will stepped into the light and Nick gasped at the sight his eyes bore him. Will was covered head to toe with blood, a huge gash sliced into his chest, not deep, but just enough to form the crimson river of blood.

"Dear God Will, what happened." Nico screamed as he rushed to take the blond boys embrace, smearing blood all over his own shirt.

"There's some wwwwild animal out there." Stuttered Will

We need to get you cleaned up, but if something is out there, what do we do?

 

 

AND THAT IS WERE I LEAVE YOU MY PREETYS.  
Sorry it's short but I need ideas from you guys.  
Branch 1:Will stays the Night, not wanting to risk another uncounted with the beast.  
Branch 2: Nico and Will make a dash for the infirmary, which is between the strawberry field.  
Branch 3: Nico finds a old med-kit and attempts to stitch up Will.  
What's next? What happens? You decide.


	2. A Needle and Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my PREETYS, you have cast your votes, and have chosen branch 3. Remember, each branch has positive... or negative affects to your beloved characters. At the end of the chapter, please remember to cast your votes in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you guys chose this....

As Nico stared at the humanoid figure know as his secret crush, literally tumble into the chair next to the lamp, the only thing in Nico's mind is the big question, what do we do.

"Well, running outside to the infirmary is out of the question, it might hurt you Nico." Gasped Will 

His breathe were taken deeply and shallow, his hands were clutching the edges of the seat and Nico made a whining noise in his throat.

"So we are going to have to find something in here to stitch you up." Said Nico

Nico swiftly marched to the bathroom and swinged the cabinet door open, only to reveal a toothbrush and a copy of Dude magazine.

"Shit" cursed Nico as he raced around the cabin until he found what he was looking for under his bed.

"Will, I have a medical kit, but it doesn't have much"

Inside the kit held a needle and thread, a almost empty bottle of alcohol, a roll of bandage, and a used bandage.

"Nico if I had the strength to do it I would, but my sunshine, I'm gonna need you to do it." Will said painfully

Nico stopped as he contemplated what Will had just said, but not the important part.

"Sunshine?" asked Nico

Will seemed to blush over all his blood and he quickly began to take the needle and thread in hand.

"Okay so first you need to locate the wound in my chest." Will explained

Nico took his hand and pulled Will's shirt up and slowly stroked his bare chest, searching for the slice in his chest. His finger did swirls around the other boys 6-pack and Will seemed to twitch under the cool touch of thee son of Hades. Will soon made a hissing noise, indicating that Nico found the beginning.

"I want you to take the needle and slowly stick it in my skin and slowly pull it through." said Will

This went on for hours, Will explaining step by step on how to sow up his body, placing a little alcohol here and there to help it heal. It was finally done as Nico took a wet towel and cleaned up the blondes chest and wrapped him with the roll of bandage.

"You did well" smilled Will as he began to close his eyes

"No you don't" said Nico as he picked up Will bridal style and hauled him into his bed were he cover him up and then laid down next to him.

"Will?" asked Nico

"Yes" Will replied

"When you called me sunshine, did that imply you... you have a thing for me?"

"Yes death-boy" Will replied sleepily

Nico's heart did a backflip and the skeletal butterflies in his chest seemed to be have a party down there. The boy that Nico had been hopelessly crushed upon had just admitted feelings towards him? Who would want Nico? Will was out of his league. He laid there baffled as thoughts raced through his mind, some cheesy, some naughty. He began to feel his eyes close, but before he does, he askes himself what he should say to Will in the morning

 

 

Told you guys I wouldn't keep you guys in short chapters

Branch 1: In the morning Nico confesses all his love and thoughts to Will hoping for the best  
Branch 2: Nico decides to wait, not wanting to destory any possible relationship between the 2 boys.  
Branch 3: Nico askes more questions to Will about his true feelings.  
In all these branches, Nico takes Will the the infirmary

Whats happens next. What will your choice cause? You decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to cast your votes in the comments down below, and if that kudos number become higher, maybe the stakes of each branch becomes higher :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is getting better (your guys decision) and Nico wants blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I want to ask you a question do you want me to post say every 3-4 days giving me time to write and you guys to choose and the chapters will be about this long or do you want me to do huge chapters but taking me longer. Put your choice down below.

Nico was the first one to wake up, which is something new because the son of Apollo has been known to wake up at ungodly hours. He looked to his left and slowly stroked Will's hair, only to quickly revolt reminding him that Will and him weren't close (yet). He swung himself out of bed and shuffled his feet to the bathroom. There he attempted to contain his monster known as bed hair with a comb.

As Nico is combing, he can hear the son of Apollo stir from his slumber. He frowns as he thinks of what kind of animal could hurt Will like that, and how it got in camp. But he knew there were more pressing news he needed to think about and that was his and Will's feelings. What Will had said last night; was it true? Or was it his unconscious self blabbing things Will didn't mean? Nico knew sure as hell his feelings for Will were true, but what was Will's feelings. He knew he would have a harder time expressing his feelings toward someone. Ever since Bianca.... died he hadn't been true to himself nor his friends. He didn't want the past to intervene with the present, but would he be able to stop it? 

Nico decided it was safer to play it cool and see if he can't get more out of Will. He knew that if he was going to share his feelings, it was definitely gonna be at the right time and with all the facts straight. Ha he laughed as he noticed his pun "straight". 

Will pov 

Two hours later, Will was laying on a cott in the infirmary. It only feels like days since Will had forced the dark haired boy into the infirmary were he got to know more about him. It took some time, but Will had finally gotten almost a full story out of Nico. His nightmares of re-living Tartarus, how he was alone in that hell infested waist land. How his sister Bianca died, how he was from another time, a time were gays were killed and tortured. How all his life he felt like that little boy, clutching onto his mythomagic cards and the other, Bianca's hand. How he feel in love with Percy Jackson, only to despise him. 

It all made sense now to Will, and it broke his heart to think of how much his little angel has gone through. But now the places were switched, Nico was now taking care of Will. The nurse there, who was Will's sister, explained he would be out in a couple days. It was a good idea to stitch him up then and there(your guy's decision) and he would make a full recovery. It made Will warm to think of Nico stroking his bare chest, attempting to find the wound. He remember, before he drifted into a dreamless sleep, him saying Nico's pet name. It made him smile to think of how red Nico's cheeks got, and how flustered it made him. He didn't remember much after that, though he felt Nico asked a question. He tried earlier to ask what he said and was shot down with a quick nothing and his cheeks got rosy. What ever it was, Will wished he hadn't missed it. But he knew that when Nico wanted to, he would explain it. Just give him time... 

Nico pov 

As Nico left the infirmary to go get some food, he was alone with his thoughts and decided to contemplate on what Chiron had told him. It was just before he took Will to the infirmary, he decided to talk to the head counselor, wanting his thoughts. "Did Will describe anything about the beast that attacked him?" asked Chiron "He said it was dark, but it was fast and was big, big enough to pin him down and slice his chest." answered Nico "How did he get away, he didn't have a weapon or anything, did he?" asked Chiron "He said, after the beast attacked him, it kind of left and he was able to walk to my cabin." told Nico He was slowly recalling what the blond had said when he woke up. Although his memory was blurry, he could recall these details. As Nico thought to himself he noticed something. 

The infirmary was closer to the strawberry fields the Nico's cabin, yet he decided to come that way. Did this mean something? Was Will's feelings actually real??? Nico couldn't tell, and if Will's feelings were true why hasn't he expressed them yet. Because he's as scared and rational as yourself you big twat, the trees seemed to reply. The words Chiron was saying finally brought him back to reality. "Nico, we need to deal with this beast fast and quick, and seeing that it's personal (what did Chiron mean by that?), what should we do? 

 

And if you guessed it, thats were I leave you guys with YOUR decision.   
Branch 1: Nico wants to do a full party search into the forest hoping to find the beast.   
Branch 2: Nico wants to set a trap, using himself as bait in the middle of the strawberry patch. Branch 3: Nico wants to out solo into the forest and deal with it alone (and personally) 

What happens next? Who will pay the price? You decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to cast your votes in that comments down below and refer to the top and give me your answers.


	4. Nico slaps a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes Commando on a dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up I'm most likely not going to be able to post next week due to finals coming up, but I'll try my best. Also I had to choose this one because the branches were tied.

Nico couldn't quite understand what Chiron had just said, and Nico was usually never speechless. Chiron had just asked him, his own personal opinion, of what to do about this unknown beast. Why had Chiron made it seem like Nico had a personal vendetta against this monster? Although Nico did feel like once he found the beast he would slap it so hard it would turn to dust, but that was his own feelings. Was it that obvious that Nico holds feelings for Will? Is Nico just over thinking this insanely hard? 

Nico took a moment to consider what options he might have. Although the though of facing the beast by himself and have the satisfaction of sweeping the creatures dust away, he knew that the more reasonable route was a search of the woods.

"I think curfew should be suspended and a full party should head into the woods to search for the beast, and hopefully kill it." said Nico

Later that night, Nico was in the opposite chair next to Will's cott in the infirmary. Nico was slowly stroking Will's hair, not caring if someone saw him. How could one boy be so beautiful?asked Nico Its almost as if the love goddess herself put something into Will to make everyone want him. Soon, Nico began to drift into a dreamless sleep, while holding Will Solace's hand...

 

Will's POV  
Will woke up the next morning, only to see his hand clutched into Nico di Angelo's grasp. He slowly let out a happy sigh as he could only fantasize why Nico was holding his hand. Will wanted to be more open and hones with the brunet, but also didn't want to frighten him away. It was the most painstakingly long game of ping ball of feelings between the two boys. Will believed that Nico had feelings to, but doesn't want to try a relationship on a guess. He wnted to know for sure, 100% that Nico wanted the same as himself.

A little later Nico woke up, noticing that his hand was still in Will's, and blushed a shade of red Will wasn't familiar with. As Nico tried to let go of Will's embrace, Will only tightened his grip. Nico paused, apparently shocked by Will's wanting of affection.

"You're not leaving now, di angelo, I got you in my trap and intend to keep you there." said Will

Nico POV

Nico couldn't quite understand what Will had just issued. He wanted Nico to hold his hand? Why would that be the case? Was this yet another sign that Will has a thing for me? 

"Will, I've been meaning to ask you a question, concerning us"

Was that just me, or did Will's ears turn redder then Rudolph?

"What is it Nico?" asked Will

"I've been meaning to ask you about the day you got hurt. I know this may seem weird, but i just wanted to know... to know were you got that pet name for me?"

Are you fucking kidding me, Nico wanted to scream his love to Will, he wanted to kiss that blond lips, he wanted to take his shirt off and the only thing I can think of is about the stupid pet name??? Will is as free as a bird when it comes to him being bi, yet I couldn't even express my self to Dr. Freaking Phill if i got the chance.

"Oh, well, I just though of it won day and thought it suited you, I mean with your gloomy attitude, your name being sunshine would be really fitting. Will explained

Oh good, Will didn't seem to notice my anxiety, and at least he is being honest about it, unlike myself. God, Will looks so hot in a gown. Wait did I just think that??? Nico you have way to many fantasies, and Will doesn't call you sunshine because he likes you, only that it seems fitting in a sarcastic way.

"Just like me" muttered Nico

"What did you say Nico" asked Will

"Nothing" exclaimed Nico, his cheeks flaring up like the sun. Will seemed to smile at that; wait why is Will smiling? Is there something on my face??? Oh, he his laughing at my cheeks; wait why he do that????

 

Later that evening, Nico let to go join the hunt for the beast. A total of 15 campers were there, in full armor and spears. Each one looking into the dark woods. The woods aren't scary in the camp, but do look very mystical and powerful in the night time. 

At dusk the small pack began to seperate into 3 groups and went seperate ways. Almost 3 hour had gone by when in the distance a group began to yell the found something, only seconds later to be replaced by screams and sounds of battle.

Nico was there in an instant, his sword seemed to magically appear in his hand and was ready to swing at anything that came his way.

He stopped when he noticed the dragon.

30 feet long, the dragon seemed very small for some of it's cousin, its hid made of a thousands of hide as strong as diamond. Even for its length, it moved with amazing agility, able to slice through its opponents like butter. 

Of all the things that could have gone through the dragons mind, it wasn't most likely expecting a tiny demigod in full black to walk up to it, mutter something, and for a hole in the earth to suck him down back to reality he spawning ground

As the others gaped at Nico, some began to clap and Nico actually smiled for once. It wasn't every day a dragon gets sucked down into the ground and Nico was drained.

Hours later, Nico finds himself, on his bed in his cabin, Will Solace next to him, cuddleed up. Gods, Nico really needs to do something now or his emotional ballon is gonna pop.

 

That's were I leave you guys for the decision making  
Branch 1: Nico kisses Will  
Branch 2: Nico hugs Will  
Branch 3: Nico has a deeply personal conversation with Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys remember to cast your votes in the comments and a kudo or nice comment will persuade me to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This goes for this chapter and for the lateness of this update. Read end comments for more details. Also I need someone to pre-read my works, as I usually take only a little time each day to do it and the plot sometimes gets messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico....  
> Im sorry

Nico walks inside the infirmary, having a determined look on his face. He sees Will at the edge of a cot, writing something on a clip board.

Gods does he look hot in a doctors coat, from his light blue eyes, (not like Percy's whose are dark like the ocean, but a light baby blue, the kind Nico could get lost in), to the curly blond mess on the top of his head. His skin was so tanned, and Nico could see the muscles on his arms. 

Oh, what Nico would give to have those arms around him, to kiss those pink lips on that adorable, handsome boy. 

Get your self together Nico, that's why your here!

Nico walks up to Will, and Will sets down his clip board on top of the bed. He smiles at Nico; such nice teeth....., ugh that's just creeeeepy Nico.

"Hey" said Will, taking off his doctors jacket and setting it on a coat hanger.

"Hey Will, I.... wanted to talk to you about something; only if you got time that is...  
"I would have all the time in the world for you Nico." said Will

Nico blushed a little ar that remark

"Will, I know that I'm not the best at words, nor will I ever, most likely be, but for the longest time I've had the biggest crush on you. At the beginning of the war, I was in such a bad place, filled with memories and hatred. But you got me out of that dark place..."

You rescued me...

I guess what I'm trying to say is..., that your the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I want to express that."

Nico couldn't take it any longer. He took his hands and placed them on the blnds cheeks, tilted his head sideways, and smashed their lips together. It was so warm, so delicate, so nice.

He felt Will squirm under his hold.

Wait

What?

Will broke he kiss, stumbling back and knocking a chair down on the way. His hand immediately wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"You have some nerve Di Angelo!"

Nico had a stunned look on his face.

Did he do something wrong.

Did Will have feelings?

"You didn't even bother to ask if I was in to you? I mean who would want to be with you!"

That hurt Nico....

A lot

He dropped his head and began to feel dizzy. 

Nico crashed on the flour with a thud.

That's when Nico woke up from his nightmare, at 1 am in the morning...

Branch 1: Nico doesn't go to breakfast  
Branch 2: Nico goes to see Will  
Brnach 3: Nico goes back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Just some really depressing hings going on, even though its Christmas and all. First I'd like to tell you a little about myself. First off I'm a guy( yes such a shocker, a dude writing smut). Im 14 going on 15, so my writing isn't the greatest, but bare with me, I'll get better. I use archive to to try and escape reality, and all it pains. It was such a difficulty to write the kissing part because I've never experienced it before. Its also hard to describe what Nico's heart feels because I've never had someone do that to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah yeah, me groping.  
> Hope u liked this chapter  
> Kudos makes me write faster.  
> Also comments  
> And if u want to pre read these to make sure I don't screw up, that would be amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds love,  
> In a hopeless  
> Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a little different, I'm trying it out to see if people like it. Also the offer for the co-author/editor is still available. Remember to choose your branch at the end.

When Nico re-awoke from his slumber, it was 6pm and there was a pounding one his cabin door.

 

"This is my private property and I will not be harassed." yelled Nico

 

"Nico, stop quoting from Breaking Bad and make sure your decent cause I'm comin' darlin." replied Will

 

One hurried pair of pants thrown on, the door burst open and in came the tanned boy from his dreams (and nightmares).

 

"Solace, if I wanted someone to see me in my underwear, 6pm isn't the the first thought to cross my mind." Nico said sarcastically

 

The truth was that Nico wasn't to bothered with Will seeing him basically naked, which was very weird to be honest. Nico wasn't beautiful (or that's what he believed), his skin was deathly pale of white, and his chest had many scars of his past. Sometimes when he is lying in his bed, he strokes them, remembering the past. 

 

For instance, the one on the right side of his chest...

 

{Flash Back}

Nico had been really stupid in going into Tartarus, by himself, and now had gotten himself by the to giants who made ares look like a kicked puppy. Before he was sealed into his jar prison, they had tortured Nico, an attempt to get answers. When someone has thousands of years to plot revenge, apparently they get get really creative in the torture category.

 

From poison that takes you to the brink of death to the kind of machines that look like the belong in a saw movie, the giants turned the already broken Nico into a whimpering ball, barely moving, and unless being tortured, no noise came from the son of Hades.

 

When the giants were about to give up and just seal him in the jar like they were supposed to, they had one more idea up their sleeve. They took hot magma which they stole from Hephaestus's forge, were they preceded to molt it into the shape of a sinister looking scythe.

 

"Listen here son of Hades, unless you give us information about all your little friends at that camp, we are gonna slice you open!"

 

Nico didn't respond.

 

The last thing before blacking out was the searing pain in his chest and then waking up in a bronze jar.

 

{End of Flash back}

 

Nico's mind finally drifted back to the situation at hand, Will was angry at him for some reason.

 

"Why weren't you at breakfast or lunch?" asked Will

 

So that's the problem

 

"I didn't get much sleep" replied Nico

 

It was the truth, but just not the whole truth. He knew he could confide a lot into Will; already sharing more then he ever had to a single person, but he still didn't want to discuss what he did in that dream. The feeling of rejection, the heart break. Pain worse then he felt from that searing hot scythe. He didn't want to bear that kind of weight on Will's shoulders. He knew that the dream was silly, but in the end it showed what Nico really wanted in life.

 

He wanted Will.

 

"Was is the nightmares again?" asked Will

 

Nico nodded mindlessly, still comprehending his dream

 

What came next made Nico cry.

 

Will walked forward and gave Nico the biggest grizzly bear hug he had ever received. He felt like he was going to release the dam of feelings, and let all of his sorrowing fall yet again on Will's shirt.

 

And in the end it did.

 

And in the end, the two boys just laid there, arm in arm, fingers intertwined on Nico's bed.

 

And a few things flew in Nico's mind.

 

Choosing time!!!!!!!  
Branch 1: Nico thinks that this is real, his feelings are real and he expresses them  
Branch 2: Nico thinks that its jus mutual friendship, nothing intimate.  
Branch 3: Nico does something naughty. (Christmas present for the audience)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys, the offer still stands!  
> Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Type in the number which you would like the branch to be written. Posts will be every Sunday.


End file.
